Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Travis Willingham (165 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (135 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (115 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (103 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (91 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (86 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (84 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (80 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (77 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (76 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (75 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (73 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (73 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (71 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (70 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (70 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (69 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (69 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (68 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (68 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (68 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (66 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (66 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (64 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (64 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (64 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (64 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (63 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (63 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (63 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (63 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (62 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (60 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (60 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (59 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (59 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (58 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (58 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (58 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (57 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (56 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (55 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (54 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (54 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (54 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (53 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (53 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (53 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (52 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (52 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (52 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (52 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (52 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (51 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (50 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (49 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (49 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (49 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (48 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (48 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (48 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (48 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (48 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (48 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (47 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (46 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (45 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (45 VA titles) (American) #Lara Woodhull (45 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (45 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (44 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (44 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (44 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (43 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (43 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (43 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (43 VA titles) (American) #Bryn Apprill (42 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (42 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (42 VA titles) (American) #Brandon Potter (41 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (41 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (41 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (41 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (41 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (41 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (41 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (41 VA titles) (American) #Ben Phillips (40 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (40 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (40 VA titles) (American) #Terri Doty (39 VA titles) (American) #Andrew T. Chandler (38 VA titles) (American) #David Wald (37 VA titles) (American) #Kara Edwards (37 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (37 VA titles) (American) #Lydia Mackay (37 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Rojas (37 VA titles) (American) #Rachel Robinson (37 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (37 VA titles) (American)